


Не видно

by Marlek



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: По заявке: «ОкиКагу. Аномальная жара. Спасти ято от теплового удара, отнести в безопасное место, где Кагура в затуманенном сознании будет звать Сого "Братик"(путая с Камуи) — как и Мицуба когда-то. Болезненные воспоминания, желание защитить дорогое в этот раз, когда раньше не смог. Рейтинг любой.»





	Не видно

Сого любил спать после обеда. По правде сказать, спать он любил и до обеда, и ночью, и днём, и вообще предавался этому занятию в любое время, справедливо полагая, что сон — дело святое.

Но создателя послеобеденного сна Сого любил особенно сильно, хотя отчётливо понимал, что достоверно выявить самую первую гориллу, уснувшую на скамейке в парке, будет довольно трудно.

Суть была не в этом. Суть была в том, что парк, скамейка, полный желудок — все эти атрибуты хорошего отдыха накрылись медным тазом после взрыва Терминала. И дело не в том, что в парках облетели деревья и скамейки, а работы по спасению и помощи пострадавшим не было видно конца.

Просто было очень жарко. После хорошей схватки всегда было жарко — по адреналину, по шуму крови в ушах. Сого любил драться так же, как и спать. Хорошая, удобная скамейка и сильный, опытный противник — трудно выбрать что-то одно в системе ценностей. Обычно Сого не выбирал, потому что времени хватало на всё. А теперь не было ни времени, ни скамеек, зато противников хоть отбавляй, прямо как мадао, посягающих на хорошие места в парке.

Теперь же жарко было всегда, и пот привычно тёк вдоль линии волос, и Сого смаргивал влагу с ресниц, крепче сжимал катану, перекидывал в другую руку, менял позы, чтобы дать ладони остыть. А когда настало время спасать жизни другим способом, прохладней не стало ни на градус. Сого даже жалел, что не носит очки — так можно было бы их снять и не видеть, что произошло с миром. Притвориться, хотя кто ему это позволит.

— Сюда, — крикнул Кондо-сан, махая рукой, — несите их сюда.

Его одежда была мокрой подмышками и на груди, но Сого видел его копии во всех остальных из Шинсенгуми, из городских жителей, в непривычно неопрятном Хиджикате и привычно помятом данне, и подозревал, что сам выглядит не лучше. Осторожно ступая, чтобы не подвернуть ногу среди обломков, Сого помог отнести в тень на импровизированных носилках из ткани молодую маму с ребёнком.

Прошло несколько дней со взрыва, но они всё ещё находили под завалами живых людей. Самодельные палатки стояли в тени большого здания, частично уцелевшего после взрыва. Солнце жарило немилосердно, с каждым днём добавляя по нескольку градусов — так, по крайней мере, казалось. Утерев лоб, Сого кивнул Сайто, что отлучится на пару минут и подпёр стенку, глотая тёплую воду из автомата.

— Ещё один! — крикнули рядом, и Шинпачи с Кагурой появились из-за угла со своей ношей — подростком, вряд ли старше их самих. Оставив напарника разбираться с врачами, Кагура вышла наружу. Она была без зонтика, и Сого нахмурился. Он давно уже не видел это фиолетовое безобразие массового поражения. Вроде бы ято с ними не расставались не только из кровной любви к модифицированным аксессуарам, но и потому что им он нужен был из-за погодных условий.

Сого вскинул голову в попытке определить, как скоро зайдёт солнце, и тут же пожалел об этом — в глазах зарябило, пришлось зажмуриться и прикрыть глаза ладонью, пережидая приступ головной боли. В ушах бухнуло, будто кто-то кинул рядом мешок картошки. Но, открыв глаза, Сого понял, что мешок был по очертаниям небольшой, в когда-то красной курточке и коротких штанах цирковой акробатки, которые эта эмигрантка с другой планеты называла одеждой. Сморгнув, Сого понял, что рядом особо никого нет — в палатке тихо переговаривались врачи, все, кто мог, были заняты делом, он сам подпирает стенку, а рядом с ним лежала Кагура. И лежала неподвижно, неловко поджав тонкие ноги в своих больших сапогах.

— Эй, — голос сел от пыли, пришлось прокашляться. — Эй, ты.

Сапоги продолжали гипнотизировать взгляд. Наверняка по такой погоде в них ужасно жарко, не то что в другой неизменной обуви Кагуры — мягких черных тапочках. Но лазать по завалам в такой обуви вряд ли было бы удобно. И…  
Постойте-ка.

Жара. Кагура.

Тело было ватным, когда Сого рванул с места. Смешно даже — он столько людей вынес на руках за последние дни, мужчин, женщин и детей, всех в разной степени истощения и ран. Но почему-то именно взяв на руки Кагуру — которая всё так же не двигалась — он вдруг подумал, до чего же у него грубые руки и до чего же она маленькая, с мягкой и белой кожей. Слишком белой.

«Ято не любят солнце», — как-то сказал Ямазаки, который знал всё — профессия такая. И Сого помнил об этом, когда устроил этой обманщице солярий в гробу, когда она притворилась, что умерла. Помнил тогда, но забыл сейчас.

Усадив Кагуру подле стены, он проверил лоб — горячий, — дыхание неровное, и хотел было отправиться за помощью. Но Кагура вдруг схватила его за руку, и на мгновение Сого подумал — провела, актриса недоделанная, но та жалобно позвала:

— Братик.

И замолчала. Сого постоял минуту, пытаясь понять, что произошло. Тонкие бледные пальцы крепко держали его запястье, но в остальном Кагура походила на человека в глубоком обмороке — закрытые глаза, неудобная поза, в которой Сого её оставил.

— Издеваешься, да?

Через минуту, не дождавшись ни ответа, ни дрогнувших в улыбке губ — Кагура никогда не умела долго притворяться, — он решился и потрогал её лоб снова. Жар. Бредила, наверное. Вспомнила детство и своего брата, бешенного ято, который, по словам их папаши, даже в детстве был такой же бешенный. Но у него тоже был зонт. И белая до прозрачности кожа, как у его сестры. Как и у собственной сестры Сого. У Мицубы. Образ сестры, теперь уже не такой остро-болезненный, но всё ещё яркий, заставил Сого вновь зажмуриться, ловя перед глазами звёзды. Всего на мгновение.

— Точно не притворяешься?

Молчание в ответ.

Оглядевшись и так и не найдя никого в относительной близости, Сого сел рядом, пристроив скованную в плен пальцев руку на колене. От земли шло неприятное тепло, но хоть на голову и в глаза не светило солнце — и то хорошо. Кое-как заставив Кагуру выпить немного воды, Сого допил остатки и вновь прикрыл глаза свободной рукой. Через пару минут дыхание рядом выровнялось — заснула. Ничего ей не будет, Кагура такая же бешеная, как её брат, а такие не умирают от какой-то жары, пусть и явно ненормальной по всем меркам. Да и Сого уж постарается, если вдруг что. В этот раз уж точно. Не нужны ему очки, чтобы разглядеть то, что есть под носом, то, что дорого здесь и сейчас.

А спать после обеда где угодно он всё же любил. И хорошо, что его увлечение разделяли — что тогда, в жизни до, что сейчас, в жизни после. Обстоятельства не так уж и важны, пока есть с кем разделить любимое дело. Пусть в этот раз и невольно.


End file.
